and i'll be home one day
by colorshow
Summary: a/u: She never wanted to be a princess, but she has to make the best out of it, will one charming CEO help her find happiness again? spoby. for spoby a/u week on tumblr.


a/n: this is for the wonderful spoby au week that is being held by the spoby fan club on tumblr! i encourage you all to check it out and if you're on tumblr participate!

this is short and pretty shitty but i hope you enjoy! :)

and i always love reviews!

* * *

**and i'll be home one day**

**by colorshow**

* * *

"What do you mean I'm a princess?" Spencer exclaims, standing up from her seat, frantically looking at her grandmother.

Adelaide Hastings slowly nods her head, "And now it's your duty to live up to the name." she says slowly.

"I'm not a child!" Spencer spits, taking a deep breath to calm her rage "You don't get to waltz in to my life after sixteen years and tell me I'm a princess, honestly how can I even _know_ for sure you're even my grandma! I mean other than the birthday cards, _you've_ never even bothered to contact me. I got more contact from my father, who I barely knew but is dead now, do you know how that feels!" She exclaims, hastily making an exit from the room.

Thankfully she manages to hold her tears in until she reaches her room.

This isn't what she wants, she wants to go to Harvard and get her degree in law, and prove that she's actually worth something.

Would her grandma ever even contact her if she _wasn't_ a princess?

Burying her head in her pillow she wants nothing more than to disappear, to just forget about everything.

Now her relationship with Andrew would never get farther than a few tentative kisses that were sweet but short. How would she survive no longer seeing Aria every day, listening to her best friend's arguments of why exactly Whale Sharks needed to be saved?

She'd never know now.

* * *

Her hair soon changes from frizzy to shiny, sleek, and perfectly curled.

Her thick rimmed glasses are gone, now she uses contacts.

Her wardrobe no longer includes any argyle or plaid, instead it contains garments that make her feel more like a woman than an awkward teen.

Lipstick is a necessity.

Tan now has a meaning, other than a way to get skin cancer.

High heels no longer hurt her feet.

She has to be a lady, one who is admired and respected.

Basically she didn't like who she was anymore, she may be dating handsome men and have life handed to her on a silver platter but it wasn't worth it to her.

After she moved to Rosewood to assume her responsibilities her grandmother had encouraged her to cut off ties with everyone back in San Francisco, that meant her best friend and boyfriend.

If anything it made things worse.

Once the shock had worn off she was easily absorbed by her new glamorous life, but everything that shines isn't gold.

Still, she's stuck in this life, whether she likes it or not.

* * *

Spencer has always liked international travel, especially the business aspect of it. Now twenty-four she has learned that the best way to avoid her grandmother's judgment and harsh responsibilites was to let her grandmother rule from home and take up the part of the position she actually enjoyed. The small country she would eventually take the throne in was in fact a very wealthy community with lots of resources that often required a lot of meetings between foreign nations, it's the reason she's in New York right now.

Besides when she was away her grandmother couldn't hassle her about finding a suitable man to marry.

Her purse on her arm and binder in hand Spencer daintly climbed the steps up to Cavanaugh Towers, off to meet with the CEO of the company, which specialized in Construction which was looking to develop an international internship program in Construction, based out of a small country like Redmond.

Cursing her heels she quickly made her way up the steps, mentally cringing when she felt her heel slide off her foot, but thankfully did not twist her ankle.

Before she could even turn around to retrieve her shoe, a man stood behind her, the shoe in his hand.

"Looking for something?" he smirked, his blue eyes wide.

Trying to stand straight on her heels, it was awfully hard with only one on, she smiled a him, "Yes, Thank you. I'm just really out of it today."

He nodded, "Don't worry, I feel like that all the time." Spencer nodded, feeling an unwanted blush creep up her cheeks.

He really was quite attractive, with his dimples, dark blond hair that was spiked up at the top, and endearing smile. Judging by his appearance he seemed to be pretty important too, with this fancy pressed suit that was obviously designer.

Unfortunately those things had to matter to her.

"I'm Toby, Toby Cavanaugh." He said, holding his hand out to her, which she shook, liking the feel of her dainty hand in his calloused one.

"Spencer, Spencer Hastings." She responded, trying to recognize where she'd heard his name before.

Finally releasing her hand from his, he nodded, "So you're the princess? I'm the CEO of Cavanaugh Construction."

Spencer shook her head "Your name sounded awfully familiar, you seem so surprised!" if anything she hoped he wasn't disappointed, usually people expected someone more glamorous than her.

Looking down as his perfectly shined leather shoes he shrugged "I don't know, I thought you'd be a little less down to Earth."

Laughing, she smiled, the first genuine real smile she'd had in months. She really liked him.

"That's what everyone thinks, I don't scream glamorous party girl, do I? Not that most royalty I know are that way."

Toby nodded, "That's true, I guess movies can be deceiving."

Looking down at her watch she decided to be bold, "So, I'm guessing you're a busy man, so we should probably begin our meeting, but I've never really explored New York so maybe you'd like to show me around tonight, go out for drinks or something?" Her words came out shaky, but what was life if she didn't take chances?

Smiling at her he nodded, "I'd really like that, I can try to get off at 7, do you want me to pick you up?" he asked, his blue eyes shining.

Writing her number on a scrap of paper she handed it to him, "Text me when you plan on picking me up."

"Sounds good, I look forward to it."

"I do too."  
******

The meeting went well, it was just him and her, making it hard to ignore the progressing sexual tension growing between them.

Still, both of them had been able to keep proffesional, like they both had for a great deal of their lives and discuss the necessary.

But after her morning meeting and dreadful lunch with the 'welcoming ambassadors' from New York who held a lunch in her honor for visiting their city she decided that a night about town would be a good thing.

Most of her afternoon was free, allowing her plenty of time to get ready.

She wasn't usually one to make a fuss about boys, or dates, or romantic things in general but for some reason she couldn't suppress it tonight. Throwing on a graceful cap sleeve black dress that reached mid thigh, allowing her to show off her legs, while keeping it classy by covering her cleavage.

Spencer just hoped for once the press would leave her alone tonight.

With fresh eyeliner and mascara just applied she finished the final touches on her hair as she heard the ping from her iPhone.

'_I'm ready to come pick you up, text me your address? Toby'_

Quickly texting him the name of her hotel she decided to meet him outside.

Grabbing a black jacket she quickly cinched the belt and grabbed her clutch as she headed to the elevator.

Walking briskly she exited the hotel, feeling the November chill reach her bones and the silent click of a camera in the distance. Another downside to the fame and fortune being a princess came with.

Her heart jumped into her throat as the Porshe drove up to the sidewalk. Spencer walked up to the car as Toby waved for her to get in.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready." She agreed.

* * *

That night she learned a lot about him, that he started his own business and never expected it to have such great results. That he was only twenty seven and wasn't used to having the responsibility on his shoulders. That sometimes he wished he had someone to share the wealth with.

He learned that she never wanted to be a princess, and that she never wanted to be pressured into something she didn't want.

After the first kiss he confesses that she's the first girl he's ever really wanted a relationship with.

The next morning their faces cover the tabloids, and her grandmother calls her and eagerly encourages her to stay a few more days.

So, she does.

The second date becomes the fourth, and by the fifth she finds out that he's really good in bed and stays the night, his handsome body holding her lithe one.

A month later he comes and visits her in Redmond and two months later she makes a temporary move into his apartment.

By the fifth month the rumors of engagement are spreading.

They discuss it and decide to wait, although she knows he'd gladly propose any minute she doesn't want that yet.

Because as soon as marriage comes the public won't be expecting babies long after.

Their relationship is good, sometimes they are a both a little stubborn and butt heads, their passion always shines through and the outcome is really good makeup sex.

Her grandmother approves, and always gushes that he's a CEO and so dreamy Spencer, and he has so much class.

They both share one thing in common though they never wanted this life, but are both trying to make the best of it.

Somewhere along the lines of him entering her life she became okay with her fate, and as she snuggles up against his chest in his bed she knows she's found her place.

Home.


End file.
